Dangerous Bets
by twilight.equals.love
Summary: Mike challenges Edward to a poker game with some interesting stakes, but Bella is far from happy. Just some shameless ExB fluff mixed with some vampire dazzling skills. RnR please and thanx with Edward on top.


**Dangerous Bets**

* * *

Bella pecked Edward on the cheek before being pulled away by Alice, who was insisting she needed a mid-day touch-up. Typical Alice, always wanting to play Bella Barbie. Edward sighed as he watched them leave the cafeteria. Jasper and Emmett were playing a game of cards while Rosalie snuggled up against Emmett, watching their game.

"Hey Eddie, bet you can't beat me in poker," Emmett challenged, motioning for Edward to join their game.

"Emmett, we both know that I can beat you with my eyes closed," Edward sighed, it was never a challenge beating him at card games.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Eddie Bear. Join the game," Emmett said, smacking him on the back.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled, still watching the door for Bella to come back.

"Just until Bella gets back? Please?" Emmett asked, making a particularly funny puppy dog face.

Rose just started laughing as Edward rolled his eyes and turned away from Emmett. He sighed, tapping his fingers on the table as he scanned the room. Edward blocked out Jessica and Lauren's mindless chattering as he noticed Mike thinking about Bella.

"What does Cullen have that I don't? God what is that guy's problem. He always looks at me like he wants to snap my neck. And the way he looks at Bella. Sheesh no wonder she's scared to try and get away from he maniac. He probably hurts her or something. Maybe he threatens her. That would explain why she wouldn't leave him. We would be so much better together," Mike thought as he pretended to listen to Jessica.

Edward growled as Mike tried to puzzle out why Bella wouldn't leave him. He would have liked nothing more than to do exactly what Mike thought he wanted to do- snap his neck. He watched as Mike got up and made his way over to their table.

"What did that moronic little boy want now?" he thought to himself.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" Mike asked, sitting down beside Emmett and Jasper.

"Uhm, well I guess that's okay," Emmett replied, surprised that Mike would actually come over to them, especially when he knew that Edward didn't particularly like him.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Jasper asked Mike, with a little hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Oh well, I think I know most of the rules," Mike stuttered as Edward glared at him.

"Well let's see what you got Newton," laughed Emmett, "What are you putting up?"

"Putting up?" asked Mike confused.

"Yea, what are you putting up? You didn't think we were playing for nothing like little 4th graders now did ya?" Emmett asked, laughing and holding out is hand, "So...?"

"Uhm, well I don't really have any money on me but..." Mike said," I have a better idea."

"And what would that be Newton?" Edward asked coldly, turning to face him.

"How about I play against you Edward. You win I will never ask Bella out again or even flirt with her anymore," Mike mused.

"And if I lose?" Edward asked, amused that Mike actually thought he could beat him.

"I get a date with Bella," Mike replied immediately, adding "But you can't kill me," as an afterthought.

Edward thought about it for a moment. How easy it would be to win. All he had to do was read Mike's mind and there was no way he could lose. If he did win Bella would be rid of that vile Mike Newton. But if he didn't... Edward stopped that thought. He wouldn't lose to Newton.

"Alright Mike let's get this over with," Edward replied, sitting across from Mike as Emmett dealt the cards.

Mike gulped as he looked at his cards. Edward read his mind; this would be an easy win. Within a matter of minutes Edward had won the poker game. He smirked as Mike trudged a way from the table. Emmett and Jasper laughed at Mike's defeated expression.

"Nice game my brother," Emmett said.

Edward smiled inwardly as he thought about how Mike would not bother Bella again. He sighed and turned around to find Bella and Alice standing behind him. His smile instantly fell as he looked at their annoyed and angry faces.

"Well Edward congratulations," Bella said, hands on her hips.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy. Mike won't bother you anymore," Edward explained.

"I'm not mad about that Edward. I am mad because you used me as a bargaining tool. I was just another chip on the table, another pawn on the board. You honestly can't expect me to be happy that you use me in your bets!" Bella fumed, Alice standing behind her just as annoyed.

"Bella, I'm sorry love. I thought I could help you out with your little pest problem. I didn't realize it would make you unhappy that I accepted the bet. You know that there was no way I could lose," Edward tried to say.

"No Edward. I don't care that you couldn't lose. It's the fact that you just used me as an object in one of your games," Bella said, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Nice work Edward!" Alice sighed, exasperated at how thick headed men could be.

Edward followed at the fastest pace allowable. Bella had already gotten a quarter of the way to her car.

"Bella please wait," Edward called, catching up with her and catching her wrist, "I'm sorry I upset you. I honestly thought you would like the results. I didn't realize that this would make you unhappy. I'm sorry I was so thoughtless. Can you forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you so much Bella and I need you to know that everything I do, it's because I want what's best for you."

Bella sighed and turned to face Edward. His eyes were smoldering. Stupid, dazzling vampires. Edward gently kissed Bella and she melted all of her anger forgotten for the moment. As she broke away she sighed and shook her head.

"That is totally unfair. You dazzled me," Bella said.

"Then I guess you know how I feel, because you dazzle me constantly," Edward smiled, kissing her lightly again.

"Alright, but remind me to be mad at you later," Bella muttered as he 'dazzled' her again.

* * *

**Breaking Dawn is coming out in a couple of days so hopefully this helps keep you sane until then. **

**Gotta love some vampire dazzling power : ) Reviews please. Just no flames. If you don't like it don't read it.**


End file.
